


No Fair

by Blueismybusiness



Series: Self-Indulgent Smut Series Starring Tsukki [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueismybusiness/pseuds/Blueismybusiness
Summary: No fairYou really know how to make me cryWhen you give me those ocean eyesI'm scaredI've never fallen from quite this highFalling into your ocean eyes
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: Self-Indulgent Smut Series Starring Tsukki [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1005147
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	No Fair

**Author's Note:**

> So...It’s been a minute, right? *awkward laugh* OMG I just realized this fic could technically be my farewell to Haikyuu. T.T Anyway, this isn’t the fic I had planned for the next installment of this series. You can thank Billie Eilish Ocean Eyes for this. Well...acutally...You can thank Mike Covers for the rock cover (which I personally think is better). I listened to this song on repeat for two hours as I wrote this, so please search it on youtube or spotify and listen away. 
> 
> FYI, this doesn’t have a happy ending. Just saying. Prepare yourself.

Deep, golden eyes meet you over your shoulder with a gaze that is as intense as the sun is hot and it burns in all the good ways. Sweat beads against a blonde hairline, slipping down pale, flawless skin, tracing a pointed jaw only to fall onto your shoulder and slip down your arm.

His forehead presses against the side of your head as he rolls his hips back, pulling out until the crown sits just inside you, immediately thrusting downward, shoving himself deep, his pelvis meeting your plump bottom and forcing you a few centimeters forward. You grip at the brass bars of your headboard, your knuckles going white as you press back against him, meeting him. His pace is slow but rough, like he’d crawl right inside you if he could, and you’d gladly let him if you could get any closer than you already are.

The weight of him draped across your back, molded against you like warm clay, feels like gravity has coalesced into one being, driving you down into your mattress, forcing you between the fibers to become one with synthetic cotton. 

He fills you, every pore, nook and cranny, split wide around his girth. Inch after inch sliding in and out of you, no part of you left untouched inside. His long, long legs and muscular thighs give him leverage to keep you spread eagle beneath him, your own thighs squeezing against each flex of his as he owns you with every forceful thrust.

Something guttural and inhuman is punched out of you, stealing your breath and scrambling your brain. Your heart beats behind your breast so hard you're sure he can feel it against his chest, and this warm, thick feeling makes the muscle feel ten times heavier, and nearly painful. But not anything physical, it’s a pain you feel in your soul that overwhelms you until it manifests as heat behind your eyes and a wetness that spills down your cheeks.

“You okay?” The words are whispered right in your ear, his voice dropping another timbre and full of concern and hidden affection, even as he continues to thrust inside you. 

“Mmmhmm,” is all you manage to respond, your tongue thick and tacky and fully incapable of forming human speech.

Soft lips leave gentle kisses along your temple, jaw, and down to your neck. He shifts, barely breaking stride as he transfers his weight to one arm, tucking it beneath your arm. His other hand is hot, his fingers calloused, and he squeezes it between your body and the damp and wrinkled sheets, reaching between your spread legs to explore the area where you're connected. He groans into your ear, the satisfied sound speeding through your inner ear and shooting down your spine to make you throb, your body providing extra slickness that mixes with his own and is wrung out of you to soak the sheets underneath.

Again he adjusts himself, pulling his tall frame further up your back, his breath warming the back of your head as he leans his forehead against it.

“Kiss me,” he demands and you haven’t the wherewithal to sass him as you usually would. You simply turn your head, giving no thought to the awkward angle as he reaches for your lips. He shoves his tongue inside your mouth like an invading army with no moral quandary about the destruction it plans to leave in its wake. It’s filthy and wet, mostly teeth that bite and tug at your lips and makes you whine like a whore on ecstasy. 

It’s too much and not enough, your whole fucking body aching with soreness and desperation. You feel so good you’re practically angry about it, and when he rises up to his knees, pulling at your hips, you slam yourself backwards with a feral howl, and he groans, his fingers flexing against your skin and thighs trembling against the inside of yours. 

He liked that.

You do it again.

And again.

One of his hands skate up your curved back, fingers tangling in the dampened, sex mussed strands. Gripping a handful, he tugs gently but firmly, confirming his desire for you to continue taking control. You do, gritting your teeth and determined to force more sounds from him. He doesn’t disappoint, quiet moans and breathless gasps riding the sound waves from his mouth to your ears.

“I’m gonna cum,” he growls, his hand pulling out of your hair to grip your lonely hip. Both your hips are now caught in a vice, long fingers like iron pulling you back to meet the harsh cant of his thrusts.

You tremble, close as you are as well, but unable to to voice anything more than wordless noise. He knows though. 

He loses rhythm, falling forward to grab at the head board as he drives himself into you like he intends to break you in half. You have already collapsed, your breasts pressed into the mattress while your ass is still high in the air. 

When he cums, he does so with a drawn out groan, and he grinds against you until it feels like you’ll bruise. You can  _ feel  _ the heat of him spilling deep in you, each pulse matching your heart beat, and that sends you hurtling off your own cliff, tossed into a weightless black void. Your body moves without prompting, grinding back against him, clenching around him and soaking up all he gives you.

There is little movement between you as you both return yourselves. Harsh breaths fill the silence, gasping and panting and then groaning when he finally pulls away from you to fall against the mattress beside you. You move slowly, allowing your body to remember it’s once human form as you stretch cramped muscles.

Turning to you, Tsukishima’s strange eyes rove across your naked body, concern shadowing them.

“Are you hurt?”

You look at him, resting your head against your arms and sighing, content in a way only Tsukishima knows how to deliver.

“[N], have I hurt you?”

You close your eyes and grin. “Never.”

Tsukishima snorts, and you imagine the irritated eye roll directed at you.

Within minutes you feel the mattress bounce as he rises. A door closes. A toilet flushes moments later, and water runs. The door opens and Tsukishima’s presence re-enters your room.

He doesn’t crawl back into your bed. You don’t ask him to.

You know he wouldn’t anyway.

Clothes rustle, a zipper scratches at the silence that’s settled between you, goosebumps following in its wake. You keep your eyes closed, refusing to acknowledge the desperate feeling bubbling up inside you like an active, dangerous volcano.

“I’ll call you.”

You don’t respond.

The room feels vividly empty when he leaves and your door closing feels like bars slamming closed. Your whole body goes tense as you fight back the overwhelming sickness that rises up the back of your throat.

You tell yourself you won’t answer.

You always do.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, kudos, or both. I love hearing your thoughts.


End file.
